This invention relates to a clamping tool and more particularly to an improved T-bar wire line clamping tool especially usable in the well drilling industry.
In the business of drilling wells for the recovery of oil, natural gas, water and the like, specialty tools and accessories are used whenever necessary to recover subsurface tools that, at times, become stuck in the well bore. Recovery of these quite valuable tools, as well as rescue of the well itself, is performed by following a series of steps generally referred to as "a fishing operation". A number of individual tools are used to comprise a fishing assembly, some of these tools being a cable hanger, a rope socket, a sinker bar, a spear head overshot, and others.
In a conventional fishing operation, it is known to provide a cable hanger for holding a cable during the cutting and application of rope sockets. The cable hanger is also used at the conclusion of the operation to pull the cable. Free from the cable head in the stuck tool.
A known type of cable hanger includes a clamp comprised of a hinged member including a pair of clamp segment members, one being a hinged member, each of which carry one-half of a longitudinally split, tubular liner that is dimensioned to fit the size of cable being used at the time. The clamp segments and liner are tightened upon a cable with a series of clamping bolts and the clamp is carried on a cable hanger shaped in the form of a "T" which provides a sturdy support for the assembly during holding and/or pulling operations.